Annoying
by SeventhStar7
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" The pink-haired kunoichi stated angrily. She was mad at Sasuke for intruding on their 'oh-so-lovely' dinner. And killed the mood. Literally. He was holding a katana for crying out loud. ONESHOT: Takes place after the war but before Sarada. Sometimes you're heart beats a little too much for certain people and you realize that it was all worth it.


**Disclaimer: All rights are reserved for their respective owners. I do not own Naruto. This is a one-shot that I've apparently came up with it whilst sitting at a restraunt. Weird how the mind works. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this piece of literature. Please review. Flames are accepted.**

 **Let's get this started**

* * *

Sakura almost flipped the table where she currently occupied. It was bad enough that she allowed her self-proclaiming best friend to do her thing and set the pinkette on a couple of dates, but right now, this was ridiculously absurd and Sakura noted mentally, stowing the precious note to the side of her mind, that if she ever got out of this whilst still maintaining her sanity, she was going to strangle a certain Yamanaka.

"Oh, you're so beautiful. I really can't take my eyes off you." The person before her murmured softly, reaching forward and gently caressing the pinkette. Sakura forced a smile but failed miserably. Just the smallest touch made her want to barf and punch the sucker at least ten dimensions away from her. The left corner of her mouth twitched,

"Thank you, but I'm really just an ordinary kunoichi doing her job." Sakura replied, trying her very best not to dislocate the hand that dared to caress her.

"Not just any ordinary kunoichi," the man said, leaning forward and gently placing a kiss on the back of Sakura's hand, who had her mouth to drop open from sheer horror, "but a fine kunoichi that has reached the top in the shinobi world. I'm glad I have been given the privilege of taking you out tonight."

Sakura was at her wits. This time for sure, she could just imagine Ino laughing mercilessly to herself while watching the pinkette squirm underneath the gaze of this... this... absurd specie.

"Oh... haha but really. There's no need for that." Sakura offered but the man before her shook his head stubbornly. Oh man. Just what would make this guy go away? Maybe if she said it straight to him, he probably (well, hopefully) consider it. But, she really hated to be the bad guy.

"Uh... look, Kyo-kun. I'm really-"

"Oh, how melodic your voice utters my name. It should be illegal!" The guy interrupted, quickly reaching to his chest and clutching the area where his heart lay. Sakura forced herself not to cringe.

"Seriously, Kyo-kun. Please listen-"

"You know, I've been crushing on you for two years, and still counting." The boy before her spoke, holding up two digits in the air and looking at her straight in the eyes. Sakura was shocked.

"Two years!? Whoa. Where were you?" He laughed in response and Sakura began to notice how his golden eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I was always there. In the meetings. I was in the intelligence unit with Inoichi Yamanaka." Kyo replied, reaching up and scratchin his brown hair nervously. Sakura leaned forward, propping her elbows onto the edge of the table and leaning into her palms. Dang. This was mind-blowing.

"And how come I never saw you when your team reports to Tsunade-sama?" This was too much for Sakura to handle. It was one thing to be creepy, but also be infatuated with her? Well, although Sakura had to admit, Kyo was pretty damn handsome. Maybe just almost below Naruto.

The said boy turned lightly red. His golden orbs darted to her brilliant emerald eyes before quickly looking away and rubbing his neck. This made Sakura giggle softly. "W-well... at times, I would avoid reports days because looking at you would make my heart race and turn my mind into a lovesick mess." There was a throb in Sakura's heart.

"And other times?"

The boy perked his head up, but quickly brought it back down, still avoiding the pinkettes' gaze.

"It was because I knew for sure that you won't look at me. Your heart seemed like it belonged with someone else." He replied truthfully. Sakura blushed a dark hue of red and blinked rapidly. Words were failing her at the moment. Well, this was awfully out of her control. Had she been expecting this? Absolutely not. Oh dang. The pinkette could feel the guilt bubbling up within her. In a way, his story seemed relatable. In a way that she could understand it so easily. And then it hit her.

She was too busy looking at Sasuke. At someone who never once thought about her. At someone who had his mind filled with revenge and hate. And someone who only used her because she was... well, always there at his beck and call.  
And yet, there was plenty of other guys lapping after her. Wanting her to think about them. Wanting her mind filled with love and well-deserved memories. Someone who loves her for who she was. Suddenly, her eyesight became blurry, which this did not go unoticed by the brown-haired guy,

"Sakura? You're crying. I'm sorry." He looked down guiltily. Somehow, he knew eventually that she's going to react like this on their date. But not like this. He actually pictured her tearing up at his confessions and rejecting him because, well, this was Sakura. Her heart was as big as the sky.

"No..." Her voice cut through his thoughts. Immediately, he looked up at the woman before him. She was smiling through her tears... In a way, it broke his heart a little. Of course. He knew that Sakura was deeply in love with the last Uchiha. Everyone knew about Sasuke Uchiha. And in a way, he still wanted to see if he stood a chance against Sasuke in Sakura's heart.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun." Sakura managed her voice. This had been a huge eye-opener for her. It made her realize that despite her thoughts about Sasuke treating her very badly, she was unknowingly doing the same to others.

"I understand. I'll take my leave." Kyo said, feeling angry about himself for testing dangerous waters. He was mad. That he forced himself on her knowing what the pinkette felt. He gathered his wits first, never looking at Sakura once, and using the back of his leg, to push back the chair to stand. But a small, soft hand grasped tightly onto his. This confused the boy. His golden eyes widened at the contact and darted to the medic that was still looking down. His gaze looked at her with a mix of confusion and questions.

"Don't leave. I didn't mean sorry that way. I'm just... overwhelmed." Sakura spoke carefully. What should she say? What can she say? Regardless, he sat back down and nervously cleared his throat. This was awkward, he noted mentally. I mean, he just confessed his love - indirectly to the love of his life and she told him to stay with her. His hand slowly crept on top of hers. She looked up.

"The thing is, Sakura, I want to spend my life with you. I want to make you happy because I've seen you suffering silently with a smile. I've watched you work hard. Regardless of the circumstances, I've watched you grow." He stopped talking. Was it okay to keep going? Well, since he began it, he might as well finish the job.

"I can't promise you that I'll be better than Sasuke Uchiha. I can't promise you that-"

A sword was pressed to the side of Kyo's face. There was a gasp in the audience and the entire restraunt filled with terror and screams as the occupants fled. Sakura pushed out of the table, already grabbing the weapons hidden in her dress. However, following the length of the sword to the hand and then towards the face of the owner, Sakura crooked an eyebrow up,

"Sasuke-kun?" She said questioningly. It was bad enough to catch her at this time. Especially in the part where they were talking- no, discussing about the Uchiha.

"That's enough," The owner of the katana said. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Kyo also looked alarmingly at the steel that were inches away from his neck. Just the mere inches, he could feel the cold steel.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" The pink-haired kunoichi stated angrily. She was mad at Sasuke for intruding on their 'oh-so-lovely' dinner. And killed the mood. Literally. He was holding a katana for crying out loud.

"I asked what you were doing." Sakura angrily said, as she realized that she had just been ignored. Kyo turned his eyes to look at the pink-haired ninja,

"Sakura, why is he-"

"Don't even bother, you bastard." Something within Sakura snapped and she strode forward and gently push the Uchiha away, but also felt his body tense against her touch,

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke-kun? Why are you acting like this?!" Sakura yelled, but this made Sasuke to press his katana into Kyo's skin,

"What is wrong with me? What's wrong with you?!" Sakura felt offended. Was Sasuke accussing her of doing something wrong? Her fists clenched,

"What the hell are you talking about? I've done nothing, Sasuke-kun. Nothing. And I don't understand how or why I have done something wrong. I had not spoken to you for the past 2 months. I steered clear of your presence. I made sure that I never made contact with you. So how the hell, did I do something? Please enlighten me." The Uchiha boy hissed in anger as face looked at Sakura. And that's when Sakura noticed the dark circles forming under his eyes and how off his stature looked. The boy looked lost and distraught.

"That's whats wrong." Sakura blinked. The hell was this guy on about?

Sasuke turned glared at the pinkette, "That's where you went wrong. Because of your selfish, childish actions, you had caused me nothing but sleepless nights and worries. You filled my thoughts every time. I tried to push it aside. I tried to forget. And I hoped that I might see you as well. I hoped that I could catch you with Naruto, or Ino, or anyone. But instead, I find you flirting and playing house and make-believe-romance with this... this... loser." By the time Sasuke had finished talking, Sakura felt her legs shake. From hot anger and the confession coming out of the great-almighty Sasuke Uchiha.

She pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You wanna know why I did that? It's because you called me annoying after you came back. I've been trying so hard to re-kindle our bond and our friendship, but you were forever accusing me of being such an annoyance. You said that I was annoying. That was all you said. If I really stayed around you after being called that, that would make me look like an idiot."

"For two months?!"

"Yes!"

"Because I called you annoying?!"

"Exactly!"

"You're behaving like a child!"

This snapped another string inside Sakura. Immediately, her vision began to blur and she shook her head while pointing at Sasuke, "No Sasuke. It's because I was hurt. I was hurt by the way you treated me. By the way you spoke so coldly to me. And I couldn't stand it. I figured that since I'm so annoying, I'll make life easier for you by not being there anymore to annoy you." There was a brief exchange of glares and the silence widened, until Sasuke opening his mouth,

"You're so damn annoying."

* * *

"And that's why Sasuke appeared? It was because he was jealous, right?" Ino asked while watering the flowers in the flower shop. Sakura had just finished the details about her date and their intruder, and Ino was quite unsure of what the Uchiha wanted. However, judging by the way Sakura told the story, and how easily agreeable to contents are to the real thing, Ino put her guard down and agreed that it sounded like the Uchiha,

"He was jealous." Sakura admitted. Although she didn't strangle Ino like how she noted, but then again, it could be that it was just well that Ino was kinda the main reason why this whole fiasco happened. If Ino had not plan for it to be at a certain place, then perhaps things would've ended differently. Suddenly, a thoguht hit Ino

"Hey forehead, I was just wondering..."

"What is it, pig?"

"What happened to Kyo-kun?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review for improvements or for further future stories to come. I sincerely hoped you enjoyed this piece of writing.**

 **Kind regards,**

 **SeventhStar7**

 **Flames are acceptable.**


End file.
